Orland's First Christmas at EZ Airlines
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (Belated Christmas tale requested by tate310) Orland is eager to celebrate his first Christmas at E.Z Airlines with his friends, but thanks to his curiosity hears about the Nativity and some Christmas traditions around the world.


Night had fallen on Christmas Eve in Tarrytown, and at E.Z Airlines, the jet planes were excited for the big day. But no jet was more excited than Orland, for two reasons. Firstly, it was to be his first Christmas at E.Z Airlines with his friends, and secondly, he was looking forward to getting lots of great presents!

But he was curious to know more about Christmas, and what it actually was, as he had never had that explained to him, because he never got round to asking that question.

Well, today, that will change.

...

"What do you think Christmas means?" He asked Snuffy, Tracy and Jay Jay first of all.

"Why?" Asked Tracy innocently.

"I'm just curious," Replied Orland.

"Well, Brenda Blue once told me that Christmas is celebrated because of a very old story about a lady named Mary having a baby in a stable." Snuffy said. "The story had a name, but I can't remember what the name of it was..."

"Wasn't it the Nativity story?" Jay Jay reminded his green friend.

"Oh yeah!" The little skywriter exclaimed. "Thanks Jay Jay!"

"You're welcome." The blue jet replied. He looked at Orland, to see if his friend was okay with this explanation. But instead, he looked very confused.

"Why would Christmas be celebrated because of a baby?" He questioned. "Los of babies are born."

"True, but this one is different," Tracey began "because it was special."

"Yeah!" Agreed Herky. "It was special because Brenda said He would save the world by helping people!"

"Okay," Orland answered, feeling that at least one question was answered. But he still didn't know everything he wanted to know.

"So does everyone celebrate it the same way we do?" He asked.

"I don't know," Herky answered. "Maybe."

"Savannah will know! She's smart, and she does a lot of traveling, too! Maybe she knows of some Christmas traditions round the world!" Tracy suggested.

"Great idea, Tracy!" Snuffy said excitedly, revving up his engine in excitement. "Let's go and ask!"

And so the five jets headed off to the hangar to ask Savanah about Christmas around the world.

...

"Savannah, do other countries celebrate Christmas the same way as us?" Orland asked the silver jet curiously.

Savannah considered this. "No, not all," She answered. "Most have the general tradition of gift giving, but they do it in different ways."

"Oh, please tell us more!" The young jets pleaded eagerly, wishing to hear of Christmas abroad.

The motherly sonic jet beamed at the excited little planes, and began telling them her stories.

"I remember I took some visitors to the Philippines for a special festival- the Giant Lantern Festival." She began. "They have beautiful and very large lanterns, which they make out of what resources they have handy and they look like kaleidoscopes once they are completed." She sighed nostalgically. "They are always so wonderful to look at."

"That sounds fun!" Jay Jay said enthusiastically. "I'd like to see that someday, when I can travel the world."

"Me too!" The others agreed.

"In Spain," continued the airport matriarch, "children don't open a lot of their presents until the 6th of January- and instead of Santa bringing them their gifts, three kings bring them."

"Are the three kings the same as the ones in the story Brenda told us?" Tracy piped up suddenly.

"Wh yes, honey- they are. The Spanish people also eat seafood for their Christmas meal, and after their midnight church service, they go through the streets with musical instruments and torches. I remember once, many, many years ago, I was flying to Spain, and I was very tired after a long and turbulent journey, when I saw dancing lights below in the streets of the large, majestic cities of Spain, and I could hear music- guitars entwining notes with tambourines and drums. It lifted my soul right up hearing the delightful music. It was almost as though they were welcoming my passengers and I to Spain after a long flight from here."

The little planes were in awe over this charming anecdote. They also felt that this was something they would love to see in the future.

"But," Savannah added, "as much as I value all of my experiences I had this time of year- including the one I just told you, I have yet to tell you all what my favourite tradition is."

"What is it?" They asked, like little mice eager for some food, and Savannah chuckled.

"Well, sugarplums, it's the Christmas markets of Jamaica." She told them "It is called the Grand Market, and it lasts for a whole day, where people can buy new things – both at morning and in the evening. They also have a Christmas Day breakfast, in which they eat: ackee and saltfish, breadfruit, fried plantains, boiled bananas, freshly squeezed fruit juice and tea." She told them. "I do not know of a lot of countries that do have Christmas breakfasts, but I have friends there who told me about it. And for their Christmas dinner, they have chicken, curry goat, stewed oxtail, rice and peas in the late afternoon. Not turkey, potatoes, gravy or vegetables." She finished, before giving a yawn.

"Are you alright, Savannah?" Jay Jay asked in concern.

"Yes, Jay Jay, thank you- I'm just very tired, that's all. Well, you better head to sleep now, dears. It's Christmas Day tomorrow!" She winked at them. "Sweet dreams, little ones."

"Good night Savannah! Thank you for the stories!" The planes chorused, and they start off to go to their own hangars to sleep.

Once they were settled in, they whispered goodnight to each other, and prepared themselves to sleep until morning.

Christmas morning. Orland couldn't wait to open his presents and spend the day with his friends, laughing, singing and having a lot of fun out in the snow as well.

"Goodnight, and Merry Christmas, everyone." He whispered sleepily, before his eyes finally drifted to a close- long after everyone else had fallen asleep.


End file.
